The nameless woman
by Sweet Miyamoto
Summary: Love in the life of a woman who has never experienced it before. A tragedy that ends up with the end of Team Rocket empire. It's very fantastic but I still think it's one of my best fics.


**THE NAMELESS WOMAN.**

**_The idea of this fic came out from nowhere. I'm serious, I don't know where I got this from. After all, I think it's one of the best fanfic I've written._**

**_I decided to use team rocket and team aqua to give the fic a more dramatic tone and I choose these two teams to create an imaginary war between them._**

**_It has no Jessie or James in it, it seems to be set in another period of team rocket, maybe in the future? In the past? You can decide by yourself while you're reading it. I didn't even make mention of the boss's name so it's not necessarily Giovanni._**

**_I hope you like the love themes I dealt with, even if they are a bit too spicy. I don't think this is the kind of fic I would recommend for kids so please, if you are a little kid don't read it. This is no hentai and no sex, but it has deep love in it._**

* * *

It was night. A feminine figure stood alone in the middle of a path with some pokeballs in a belt.

A young pokemon trainer followed by his charmander was coming toward her.

He didn't see her until he was less than one meter from her.

The trainer stopped and expected the woman to move herself away from the path, but she didn't. She kept her stare at the young trainer and his pokemon.

"What do you want?" He asked the woman.

"Your pokemon" She simply answered with a calm voice.

"Forget it! Never gonna trade or sell my charmander to anybody" The trainer protested.

"I'm not going to buy it or trade it. I said I just want it."

The trainer's eyes went wide. He was almost preparing to fight when the mysterious woman threw some paralyse stun at his charmander and trapped it in a pokeball.

The young boy was still shocked and had no time to do something because, in less than a minute, the woman had already run into the woods. He kept staring at the direction she disappeared as he couldn't believe what he saw. It took him about 2 minutes to realize that his pokemon was gone.

The following day, the same woman was walking through the corridors of team rocket HQ, in Viridian City, when she reached the boss' office door. She entered without knocking on it before.

"I see you need me another time" She said to him.

"Yeah, I've got a job for you."

"A job isn't exactly what I would call it… let's just say you have a favour to ask me."

"Stop giving yourself so much importance. You are nothing more than any other rocket member. And remember I'm your boss so don't piss me off."

"I'm not giving myself any importance… You are the only one who must remember some things. First, I'm not some of your employees so I don't take orders from you just because I am here. And second and most important, you should be careful with me, because, if you say something offensive, I can pack my stuffs and say bye bye to you!" She smiled evilly at him.

The boss clenched his teeth as he glared at her.

"Then what's the favour?" She crossed her arms with impatience.

"You see, there's a war in Saffron city… It's in the Silph Co building."

"A war? What kind of war?" The argument seemed to interest her.

"A spy… He told team aqua about our activity in the building and now they are trying to defeat us. The majority of our agents are already there and are using all their strength to fight but it isn't enough… We need more power… we need your help." The boss said as he was pleading her.

After what seemed an eternity the woman finally made her decision.

"Fine. I'll think about it." She said as she left the office without even a word more.

The boss sighed as he stroked his persian's creamy fur. He spoke to himself.

"She's my worse team rocket member… but at the same time she's my best one. Team rocket's empire would be nowhere without her."

Two days later, the boss of Team Rocket was in his office reading some papers and drinking a cup of coffee when he received a call.

"Boss, it's me, Duncan. I have good news." The Dan'in said.

"Oh very well. Tell me".

"That woman… I dunno what her name is… she is here and she's fighting with us." The Dan'in said as his whole life depended on it. Anyway, he expected a joyful reaction from his boss, which never came.

"Oh good and then?" The boss asked annoyed.

"Well… I…"

"I told you and all the other agents at least a million of times that I don't like that woman so please don't sue me with that!" He said angrily.

"But boss… We're doing very well with her at our side. We surely can't loose."

The boss simply put down the receiver angrily, broking up the conversation.

"I can't allow myself to rely on that woman.. she seems to have all the power.. I have to stop this."

A feminine figure stood alone in a Silph Co building corridor. It was dark, there were no lights and the rocket agents were all in groups… but her… she was alone. She liked working alone so much that she almost didn't know what company was.

Team aqua members were everywhere, spread in every corner of the building and ready to kill team rocket agents. Many agents had already been caught before her arrive and many others had died. Luckily for team rocket, she decided to give her help and things were now getting better for them.

She ran desperately through a dark corridor, almost nothing was visible. She threw a bomb in a room and after some seconds it went off, killing some aqua agents and leaving destruction.

She threw bombs in every room, shooting every aqua agent. When she finally came out the semi-destroyed building, team rocket agents screamed of joy as they thought they won the war.

"Be careful, other aqua agents are coming here. We haven't won yet." She said to her allies while she put her bazooka on her shoulders.

"What does it matter? There's nobody else here. You killed everybody. Thanks for your help."

"I said it's not like this. I can feel it. Other aqua members will arrive soon. And this time it will be harder". After her prediction she left and went camping in the woods, separate from the other rockets.

The following morning, the first rays of sunshine awoke her. She already knew that her allies hadn't listened to her words. In fact, it was everything she could see: death and destruction all around her.

That entire part of woods was in fire and dead bodies of rocket agents were everywhere around. The camp had been totally destroyed.

Only few rocket members had been able to save themselves and to run away from the dungeon.

They ran through the woods to find a place to hide. She followed them until they found a place to hide in a desert valley that even maps didn't denote.

"What has happened?" She asked one rocket.

"Team aqua found us…. They burned our camps and the majority of our agents got killed. We tried to fight them back, but that was impossible…. They were about… more than 100."

"I see". She said in a calm tone.

"We could do nothing. We tried to fight but they were a lot more than us so all we could do was running away. Only 6 of us is safe".

"Only 6?"

"Yeah. Only 6 and you. We should have listened to you".

"You should have. But you didn't and now it's too late. What's your name, guy?"

"Dan'in Andrew Atkins at your service, lady. Can I have the pleasure to know who you are?" He said as he kissed her hand. She felt embarrassed because no one ever treated her in that way. After all, she liked it.

"I have no name. You can't call me". She said smiling.

"That's impossible, every body has a name because every body deserves an identity."

"Then I don't. I have no name and no identity. It often happens that people forget my image soon after they see me and soon you will too."

"No I won't. I won't forget you". He said staring in her blue eyes as he could get lost in them. He found her strikingly beautiful as he felt attracted by her.

Days passed slowly as the war between Team Rocket and Team Aqua wasn't over yet. The TR survivors kept on hiding through the woods without taking any place in the fight, as if they were waiting for something. They felt safe and secure as long as that woman was with them.

"What are we waiting for? Cannot we attack them?" Andrew asked her.

"Remember that patience is a virtue that strongest people should have. I say you'd probably get crazy by attacking them now, they are over a hundred and we would never make it." She answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right again."

"You only have two options available: you can listen to my words and I'll carry you to safety or you can do whatever you want and you'll probably die." She simply answered with a smile, then she slowly walked away.

"How…. how can you?" He asked serious.

"How can I what?"

"Be so impulsive. I mean you're always right. You do everything right. You never miss anything."

"That's not right. I've done lots of mistakes too during my life."

"But you seem so… so perfect…"

"That's only appearance. Nobody's perfect."

As she tried for the second time to walk away, he stopped her by pulling her gently for the arm.

"Please tell me what's your secret. I've never know anybody like you."

"There's no secret. I just do things that my heart orders me to."

"Is that all? Is it nothing more than your heart?" His eyes were pleading her.

"You should be in harmony with your heart. You should pay more attention to it and stop giving so much importance to things like money and wealth. You can live without them, but you can't live without your heart." She said firmly.

"But.. I can't… One of my most important goal is money. Let me say that this kind of religious stuffs has always bored me."

"There's no religious stuff. I don't believe any religion, I only trust myself."

"I trust myself too. It's not that I don't rely on my skills."

"Yeah, but you do it in a different way. Do you think I would be here fighting at your side without a precise reason? Do you think I would still be here knowing that I could get kill in any moment?"

"Then why are you here? What's your purpose?"

"I have no purpose on staying here. It would be much better for me to leave you here and join team aqua, with whom I could easily defeat you. But I can't. I know I have to stay here and help you. I've always known it."

Andrew was speechless. How could a person be so profound? How could someone have such a mind, a soul and a heart?

"Do something impulsive, Andrew. You'll understand a lot of things."

With that, she was leaving for the third time. Before she could do that, Andrew slowly ran his arm through her back, gently caressing it. The sensations of pleasure she felt were unknown to her. She stopped herself from leaving as he kept caressing her back.

How did it feel better! His gentle arm rubbing against her back, softly and tenderly.

"How does it feel?" He kindly asked her.

"Good. Perhaps too good."

He took her in his arms and began rubbing her entire body as her breath grew harder. Then she slowly began to caress him as well, until his caresses got more than just caresses. He was touching her. And yes, she liked that too. She felt a pure body pleasure.

"You taught me how to use my heart. Now I teach you how to use your body." He said softly to her.

And they finally made love. She had never experienced anything like that before. It was amazing, the most wonderful thing she had ever known. She did not feel the only body pleasure, she felt a strange emotion growing up her heart and this emotion was growing up bigger and bigger, second after second during they lovemaking. She didn't know what this feeling was.

It seemed to last forever but it eventually came to a end.

"What's this strange thing growing up inside of me?" She innocently asked him.

"That's love my dear. That's love." He answered with a smile.

"Is this what you call love? I've heard of it before… the mysterious feeling that takes people into another word? I'll say that, I imagined something different about love, as I thought it was a concrete thing but that doesn't matter. It feels beautiful all the same."

"I'm glad about that. It's your first time experiencing love in every way."

"But where does love come from?" She asked curiously.

"It comes from heart." He said as he placed a hand on her heart, feeling her beating.

"I though I knew everything about heart but it wasn't like that. You taught me how to use my heart in a new way and I'm thankful to you."

The next weeks were uneventful for the TR agents hide in the forest. They only kept on running away from team aqua and trying to defeat them. Somehow, team rocket had become weaker against its enemies. They were going to loose the war.

Andrew and the woman continued loving each other, though.

One day, Team aqua captured Andrew but didn't kill him. They took him away in their hiding place, not very far from where he had been caught. He thought they would have killed him after kidnapping him but they let him alive. He wondered why, but didn't ask.

The woman saw everything: her Andrew was kidnapped by their enemies and she could do nothing to help him.

"Go and save him." Said one rocket to her. "We just can't leave him in their hands. He is a valid rocket member." The 5 rockets that were with her said. They were right. She had to go and find him.

She started running and running without stopping and without even paying attention to TA members that tried many times to shoot her, luckily with no consequences for her. She never stopped and it almost seemed that she didn't even need air to breathe.

Finally, she saw where her love was kept by their enemies. She entered the cabin without hesitating a second and found him locked in a cell.

"Andrew, my love, you're safe…" She said to him.

"No! Don't get any closer! IT'S A TRAAAAAAP!" He scream at the top of his lungs.

Too late. About 10 TA members were all around her and she got caught in less than two minutes.

"Yeah, we got her. We won." One of team aqua agents said to his friends. They brought out from a room the other 5 rocket agents that were hiding with Andrew and the woman, all of them tied up with a rope.

"How did you manage to…." The woman said in disbelief. How could they have find her allies?

"If you haven't realized it yet, I captured your partner Andrew only to get you". An aqua said.

He was right! How could she have been so stupid?

They captured Andrew so she would have left the others, to go and look for him by herself. Without her presence, the other team rocket members were lost and without a guide so it was easy for team aqua to get them.

It was over. It was the end for team rocket's empire.

She and her allies would have been killed. But what feared her most was that it was all love's fault.

If only she didn't have know love, she would have been still alive and also her allies. What a strange thing. She had knew love only for few days and it was already taking her life away. Whoever told her that love was a dangerous thing was right. She realized that she should have never trusted love.

She was the nameless one. She had no name, no identity so death wouldn't have find her. She feared nothing, she knew both light and dark perfectly and she was friend with loneliness. She knew everything but loved nothing. She had never tried the experience of love before and that experience had only made things worse.

But was it really the end for her? Yes it was. The feeling of love cost her life.

She watched in silence as TA agents killed her 5 allies, leaving her and Andrew alive.

"Who are you really?" One aqua asked her. She didn't answer and kept her silence.

They eventually killed her tough Andrew screams of pain and sorrow.

She awaited in silence for death. Even her, the nameless one, was finally found by death.

In her heart, she knew she couldn't stop loving Andrew but she cursed him before giving her last breath. Somehow, it was all his fault.

No love, no pain, that's what she had been taught.

With even Andrew killed, team Aqua proclaimed its victory and the defeat of team rocket empire. The boss was nowhere else to be found by them. It was most likely he killed himself.

After this episode, no one dared mentioning that woman again, but everyone would have remembered her as the nameless one.

THE END!

What do you think? I think it's my best fanfic by now. I'd like anyway to read your comments, so please leave any review!

ValeJessieChanda


End file.
